


Blue Eyed Boy vs. Brown Eyed Girl

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Luke is a dork, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: Luke loved his sister, he really did. That's why he was absolutely not going to steal his sister's boyfriend. WAS NOT going to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Skysolo I dreamed up, I have another Skysolo coming up as well. As always all mistakes are mine.

It had all started with an offhand comment.

 

 

"Straight people..." Luke shook his head at Leia.

 

"What? Han, straight?" Leia scoffed.

 

Han chuckled, "Sure kid, _I'm_ straight.That's a good one!"

 

"Wait, your not straight then?" The blond asks eyes bigger than usual.

 

"Um no, I'm bi. Lando and I used to be a thing. Like, a serious thing." Han laughed, "And besides, I'm not sure what that has to do with me eating cereal the right way."

 

"Han!" Leia mock scolded, "You do  _not_ put the milk on the bowl first!"

 

"Oh Princess, you know you love me!" Han exclaims wrapping Leia in a hug.

 

"That I do." She sighed, and Luke forced himself to snort to seem normal as Leia and her boyfriend hugged.

 

"Oh kid, you love me the most, shut up." Han smiles as he breaks his hug with Leia and moves on to Luke.

 

Except Luke can't function when Han's arms are wrapped around him, and Luke's face is accidentally not-so-accidentally half-buried in the space between Han's neck and where his shirt is unbuttoned. Luke has a perfect view of the section of Han's broad chest that's revealed, and everytime they hug Luke gets a facefull of pure hotness, but Luke freezes despite how incredibly hot Han is.

 

And after far too long Luke chokes out a feeble, "You wish Solo.

 

Han says something but it doesn't quite register in Luke's mind, so he intelligently says, "Huh?"

 

"Nothin' kid. Nothin'" Han sighs and for a second luke is going to push it, but then Han frowns for a sliver of a second. But then the frown is replaced with the famous Solo Smirk and Luke thinks that he might have imagined it.

 

That is the exact moment when Luke Skywalker stops having a crush on Han, and when he starts being in love with him. In hopelessly unrequited love...

 

\- - -

 

 

Luke loves his sister, his sister loves Han. Han loves his sister, his sister loves him, he loves Han. He was not going to steal Han away from his sister.

 

\- - -

 

"I've never seen you two kiss." Luke randomly comments to Leia, like a normal brother who is not in love wiht his sister's boyfriend would say.

 

"Yeah, we're just not that kind of couple I guess." Leia shrugs.

 

"Oh? He seems like the type of guy to be kinda touchy-feely in a relationship." Luke manages to say which is hard, because imagining Han in a relationship is hard.

 

"Oh, so we're aloud to ask about each other's relationships now huh?" Leia asks excitedly.

 

"No! I was just-" Luke trys to stop her, but she's already on a roll.

 

"Soooo, who do you like? You haven't talked to me about anything like this in  _months_ _."_ Leia complained. That's because I'm in love with your boyfriend.  Luke thinks to himself.

 

"No one. I guess I just haven't seen anyone who's caught my eye lately." He lies, he's always been good at lying when it really counted.

 

"Okay..." Leia nods letting it go for now. 

 

\---

 

 

Two months later Luke gets a text from Leia that reads: **Gonna go home early, talk when u get home**

 

Luke frowned and quickly typed out a message: **Need a ride then?**

 

Leia's response was quick and short. **No**.

 

**U ok?**  Luke asked with no response from his twin.

 

\---

 

When Luke got home he found Leia in the living room eating a bowl of ice cream with way too many sprinkles on top. She was staring at the TV which was playing some rerun of Friends.

 

"Hey, what happened?" Luke asks dropping down on the couch next to her and muting Ross in the middle of his messed up wedding. 

 

"We broke up." Leia sighs looking down into the puddle of cream. 

 

"Oh Leia, I'm so sorry. You seemed really happy together. Did you or did he...?" Luke trails off wondering if it was an insensitive question to ask. 

 

"He did, but it was more of a mutual thing."

 

"Really? I could talk to him or- well, I dunno." 

 

"No Luke, it's fine I-" There was a knock at the door, " I'll be right back." She stands up and leaves the room. 

 

To say the least Luke was very confused when it was Han that walked through the doorway with Leia.

 

Han confuses Luke even more when he angrily says, "I'll punch him right in the face, he had no right! I'll give 'im a nice black eye, how about that Princess?" 

 

"Han, really? I'm going to be fine. Especially now that I have both of my boys." 

 

"What!" Luke asks looking between his sister and her ex. "Who are you punching Han?" 

 

"That Nerfherder who broke up with Leia in front of her whole English class!" Han cried indignantly. 

 

"Han you don't even have English with Leia." 

 

"I know, she told me anout what happened."

 

"Let me get this straight." Luke starts, "You walked all the way into her English class, broke up with her, and then walked back out?" Luke asks because he's just so kriffing confused. 

 

"No," Han says slowly, "Her  _boyfriend_  broke up with her." Like Lluke really is a kid just because that's what Han calls him.

 

"Right. And you were her boyfriend. Before you broke up with her. Luke says just as slowly.

 

"What? Ew, no! Leia is like my sister!" Han says making the most unattractive face Luke has ever seen on him. 

 

Let me be the first to tell you that the only thing worse than being friendzoned is being siblingzoned. (Even if before Luke realized that Leia was his sister he had a tiny three year old crush on her. It's a long story.)

 

\---

 

So, Leia got through her break up. Her breakup whick was not with Han. Which meant that they could still get together. Even if she was 'like Han's sister'. 

 

Luke was not going to steal his sister's potential. No matter how single he was or- no, he was not going to steal his sister's potential boyfriend. 

 

\---

 

In one of the rare moments in which Luke and Han were alone (without Leia, because after her breakup she spent a lot more time with them) Han asked Luke, "Hey, do you think a guy like me and a-" 

 

"No." Han hadn't been able to finish his sentence because Han didn't need Luke's permission, and Luke didn't want to hear it.

 

With Han and Leia spending so much time together it was rare that Luke got to spend time with his twin. They decided to have a Disney marathon and Leia went to get popcorn. While she was gone her phone lit up with a text from Han. Luke knew that he shouldn't look, but he did. The text said: **He just doesn't like me like that. Don't force your brother to date me Princess.**

 

Like and Leia were the only kids that their parents had. Leia didn't have another brother. Luke opened his sister's phone (the passcode was easy, it was their birthday.) and looked through all of the messages, they were all about him.

 

Luke opened his own phone (whith the same passcode as Leia's) and typed out a message to Han, it said: **Want to grab a burger after school on Tuesday?**  

 


End file.
